This new and distinct variety of Ilex, hereafter referred to Ilex.times.. `Wyebec`, was selected from a group of seedlings in 1969. The plant can be used as a foundation plant or as a specimen plant for landscape applications. Because of its abundant berry production, cut branches can be used for interior decoration. It is a hybrid of Ilex.times.. Nellie R. Stevens (female), and an unknown male parent, since this was not a controlled pollination. The plant has been asexually propagated by cuttings at Wye Nursery in Caroline County on the Eastern Shore of Maryland.